Teenage Mishap
by Minty Panda
Summary: The story of two teenagers, at the wrong place, but the wrong time to fall in love. What happens when in the mind of a cancer, hell starts breaking loose? Teenager/High School AU; T for language
1. Prologue

It's hard being a teenager, really it is. School, homework, chores, friends, parents. There are many things that make being a teenager easy and hard.

But the one thing you always have the ability to do is love. It's a poison, that seems out through the veins of your crush. It's a treat, something you feel you can't have without feeling like you should die. It's something that no one can figure out 100% without getting it wrong.

But the story that I'm about to set out before you, is one of romance, mixed with the comedy, the horror, the drama, and many things that the adolescent has to go through in order for them to grow. In the end, who will survive internally? Who the fuck knows anyways, no one will really care when they have come and gone.

* * *

><p>(( Just saying this now, this is mostly romance but a mix of a whole bunch of genre's too! How many genres would you say are in your life?<p>

Yup, more than two.

So it's just going to be put as romance for now until there's a better genre for it.

Have fun reading guys! All updates are questionable (but will most likely happen every other day)

- Minty Panda ))


	2. June 28, 2012

He scrambled out of bed seeing that it was 7:40. He was supposed to meet his best friend by 8 to go to L.A, at least that's what he had remembered from waiting months for this day to arrive. He quickly threw on his costume, and after a while of getting himself together with a black abomination of a wig on his head, the door bell rang with a tune that respectively to him got old, fast. He cursed at the door bell before grabbing his suitcase, something he prepared over night so as to not worry about it this morning. Rushing out the door, with his best friend right behind him, they stuffed the suitcase in the van. They then hopped into the car and drove away to fulfill a very special quest.

"Damn motherfucker didn't I say you didn't need to get your costume goin' yet?" the best friend asked, "It's a long drive before we get to Los Angeles." the over sleeper gave him a pissed off look.

"Well who the fuck cares Gamz, it's going to get dirty anyways so why not wear this shit on the way there anyways?"

"Well I was just sayin' Kameron. Don't get so uptight about it" Gamz replied to his friends' statement. "It's cool anyways, I liked the cosplay you picked out. Homestuck, now THAT'S some motherfuckin' classy cosplay" Gamz smiled.

"I think Tav will like it too, he really LOVES Homestuck!" Gamz took a while to think about it, and Kam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that fucker probably will" Kam said in a plain tone. Tav this, Tav that! It was always about him, Gamz's pen pal Tadeo, who lives down in southern California and so he is joining them into going to this convention. It was everyone's' first convention, so it seemed like it was going to be fun for everyone. But Kam knew that Gamz was just going to spend most of his attention on Tadeo and Kam was to go do whatever shit he wanted alone. Whatever, he was fifteen years old, no one would fuck with him there.

The van was quiet for a little while, it sounded nice, except for the sound of the van's roar in the background, that was pretty fucking annoying to Kameron, indefinitely. He had to come up with some way to begin a conversation, but he couldn't think of what to say. He looked over at the van driver, it was Gamz's mom. He then half ass'd remembered that Gamz's father had left Gamz and his mom quite a few years ago, when the two boys were little. Ever since his mother has had to keep up all the bills and expenses of living, and thus has had almost no time for Gamz. How she ended up getting a week off for this event was anyone's guess.

Not like Kameron had the best parents though. His mother doted over him any time she could, but his father treated Kam like dirt, and Kameron knew that even if his father had time, he wouldn't do anything with his son. This led Kameron to believe that's just the way dads are, and so there's no need to point out that there's nothing not normal about it.

Another thing is that his parents divorced when he was only two. There was no trauma from Kam since he didn't remember it, but he sometimes thinks of what it might have been like if they were still together. Would they be yelling at each other constantly? Fighting? It was interesting to think about, but it never got him down. To him his mother and father wasn't such a great match, so he decided it was best that they divorced anyways.

"Sup motherfucker" Gamz said, breaking Kameron of his thoughts about parents.

"Nothing, just zoning out and shit like that, it's going to be a pretty good fucking weekend..." Kam said and Gamz nodded.

"I'm lookin' forward to it! Though it's such a long drive getting there, I wish it could be shorter, even a fuckin' plane ride would have been cool!" but Gamz knew that no one in the van could afford it.

"Whatever, I think riding in a fucking van is pretty nice, you get to see everything go by and even if it's a pretty fucking shitty van, it's a nice view getting there" Kameron stated.

"Whatever, I just can't wait! Tav said he'd even come visit us at the hotel today when we got there!"

"How did you even get that hotel anyways? It looked from the pictures like a really fucking expensive place."

"Oh, well we looked on some sites and now we're getting whichever rooms they have unavailable so it's at a low motherfucking cost."

"Oh so basically we're going to get the room that smells like sex and has blood all over the walls."

"No! It just means we're going to have a room on some unwanted level of the hotel. Maybe there will be ghosts there too" Gamz smirked, and Kameron glared over at him.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to be in a room infested with fucking ghosts!" he raised his voice. Gamz knew that Kameron was very much afraid of ghosts, and said that he even is able to see them.

"Oh well, there's no choice, it's whatever room we motherfucking get" he smirked. It was fun messing with his best friend sometimes, it was like his method to get Kameron to stop being so offended by things. A method to get Kameron to stop swearing all the time was his next thing.

Kameron stared out the window then, a bit angry. For the next eight hours they would talk off and on, Kameron would stare out the window while Gamz would be texting on his phone. Who it was, Kameron had no idea. He just wanted the ride to be over, it was sucking more and more every minute they weren't in Los Angeles.

Kameron was eagerly waiting for something else to happen during their time down in southern California, but it was something he didn't even tell Gamz about, though he wondered if he even remembered what was to happen on the second.


	3. June 28, 2012 Part 2

It took long, but it was shorter than usual... it would normally take 9-10 hours to get there, but this time it took about 7 hours. He wondered why it didn't take so long to get there when they did, but when they got their van parked and they all went into the parking lot, the lobby even seemed worth the wait. It was glittering with a chandelier, glamerous restaurants, and clean floors. He had also heard that this was the closest hotel to the convention, but the buses ran very quickly, being so close.

Gamz and Kameron had a race to check-in, even though Gamz's mom strictly told them not to. When they got there, they were given two keys and were to go up the elevator to floor 26. It was though, that Gamz's mom protested peacefully, saying that she had claustrophobia and didn't want to go up the elevator that far.

The elevator guy thought about it, and then went ahead and gave them a room on floor 10. The kids going up the elevator with all the luggage and Gamz's mother taking the stairs, Gamz looked over at his best friend.

"Well, it seems that we won't be in the room that smells like sex." Gamz smirked before Kameron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, very funny wise guy." Kameron replied in a dull tone. It didn't take long until they got up to the tenth floor, however only half of the battle had been won just getting up there. The two searched and searched through the maze of rooms on the tenth floor, going around in circles for who knows how long. It was only until Gamz's mom finally found them that they were able to find the room. Setting their luggage down in the room, they soon started unpacking everything that was brought with them (about 4-5 days worth of stuff for Gamz and his mom, Kam just brought 4 days worth of stuff). It took about an hour of unpacking and hanging out before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Gamz said eagerly before opening the door, and when he opened it and saw who it was, the smile on his face got even bigger.

"Oh, good, t-this is the right place... Uh, if you don't know who-" he was stopped by Gamz hugging him mid sentence. He hugged back, giving Gamz a little pat on the back.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you Tavbro!" he smiled and released the hug. "Hey, Kam, come over here and meet Tadeo!" he smiled. Gamz's mother looked over from the bed, and waved to Tadeo and waited for him to wave back for a second before going back to watch television.

Kam went to the door to meet him, but in his mind he did so hesitantly. "Oh, shit hi there. I thought you would have been a lot shorter." he said, looking at Tadeo closely now. His mow-hawk was styled perfectly, his brown eyes shimmered in the light of day. His clothes looked like they were freshly ironed, his clothes looked nice, even though it was a very casual dress. Jeans and a modest t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah... It's p-probably because I-I ended up getting, prosthetic so now I l-look taller" he smiled. "It's nice to meet you, I love y-your cosplay, by the way"

"Oh, why thanks. Even though this fucker looks like shit..." he commented "Trying to style this God damn wig and making it look nice... it shed like a bitch!" he groaned under his breath.

"Well, f-for what you were, g-going for with it, it-it's really, really nice. I-I think you are, g-going to get a lot of pictures, tomorrow." Tadeo nodded. "I'll, b-be in Tavros c-cosplay tomorrow, so you w-won't be alone." he beamed

'The fuck is up with his smile? It's like some fucking rainbows and unicorns and a bunch of fucking nyan cats all in this stupid fucking smile!' he thought.

"Kam is kinda shy when meeting new people... hey, would you like to come in?" Gamz asked ending their first conversation.

"Sure, but I-I think dad, w-wants to take me b-back home in an hour or two... a-after we collect, our badges" he commented, but before Tadeo could come in, Gamz went to try to leave the room after Tadeo's comment without thinking, and bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry about that Tavbro! I was thinking then it might be a good idea to go get those badges now, I have our scanners for them, anyways. Come on!" he said taking Kam's wrist and dragging him to the door, Gamz's mom giving a little chuckle.

"You boys have fun, don't get hurt out there!" was what could be heard before the door closed and went on their way to the convention hall.

It took them about ten minutes to wait for the bus and about ten more minutes to get to the convention. All along the way, Gamz and Tadeo were talking immensely about the many things that they had seen over the years, some of the people who got on the bus were already in cosplay, so they took pictures of them. Tadeo seemed to have the best camera, and somehow always knew when to shoot for the best photos.

"I want to be a photographer when I grow up," Tadeo said clearly "I-It's something I find, t-that I can really, express my-myself with"

Gamz took a peek at the photos Tadeo had took, and looked shocked. "Wow Tavbro, it's like it was professional! Like it was an actual photo-shoot! I love it." Gamz smiled. "It's amazing."

Tadeo was shocked at hearing it was so good "T-thank you"

Kam looked around, and had seen that maybe about one person took a picture of him, and because his head was moving when they took a picture, they aww'd. So to allow them to get a better picture, he went back to the angle he was at before, and made sure to keep still for a minute before hearing the clicking of a camera from where he had heard the aww before.

When they all got off, Gamz raced Kam yet again, Tadeo watching them do so because he didn't want to damage his artificial legs. Through the line there, it only took about 15 minutes total, and along the way, the three of them were having a heated discussion about... ships.

"Well you know, Kanaya and Rose would be the perfect motherfucking matesprits, they were made for each other! I mean those two could share black lipstick, cuddle up under a wool blanket Rose could have crafted, while watching Saw!" he smirked. Tadeo shook his head

"I-I think Kanaya and Rose a-are good moirails, but not matesprits, n-no!" Tadeo argued "T-there's n-no way, at least not, not to me"

"I'm glad you picked a pen pal with good fucking taste in ships" Kameron smirked, and Tadeo chuckled

"W-well, I'm glad you, you think so... m-my otp though, it, it is one that, that isn't so, popular." Tadeo sighed.

Kameron looked curious as to what the otp is.

"It, it is actually... I-I think Karkat, and, and Tavros would be, be the best, matesprits."

Kameron never really thought about that ship before, and before he knew it, Kameron was really thinking about that pairing.

"Well, that pairing sure is cute." Gamz noted.

"Y-yeah, I know, right?" Tadeo nodded, and after that the line started moving, and then they all had to scan and register. When they were all done all three had a debate about ships on their way home. Kameron and Tadeo though seemed more into it than Gamz was, who was directing them on how to get to the hotel as they talked more and more about homestuck.

When they all got to the hotel, the conversation between Tadeo and Kam wasn't really about ships any more, but were talking about act 6, and how long it would take him to update, Kameron showing that he was hoping that Hussie wouldn't post some nice flash that weekend

"W-well if he does, I-I don't mind taking you two, to my house t-to go watch it." Tadeo nodded "B-but my house, i-it's an hour away, from here." he said

"Well I sure wouldn't fucking mind." Kameron said. At the door of the hotel room, Tadeo got a phone call from his dad and waved goodbye to the both of them before going outside to meet his father.

"So how do you like him?" Gamz asked, when they were both inside and Tadeo had left already.

"I think I fucking like him and his dumpass smile" Kameron responded.


	4. June 29, 1012 Part 1

The next day, Cameron woke up with hair in his face, just like any other morning. But what was different was the sound of Gamz trying to wake him up. At 7 in the morning.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cameron asked in a threatening tone.

"Come on! Let's get dressed, the con opens by 9 and Tadeo will be there!" Gamz addressed cheerfully.

"Fuck that, it's the summer. Kids are supposed to be sleep in during the summer!" Cameron remarked

"Well this weekend is different!"

"Oh and kids sleep in shit tond on the weekends too! Double fucking whammy!" Cameron hid himself in the blankets

"Aw come on! I heard through the grape vine that Vic is doing something early this morning"

And with that, Cameron leaped out of bed and got his cosplay on himself as quick as he could. Vic Mignona, one of Cameron's reasons he wanted to be a voice actor. He played as the shrimp leader in Fullmetal Alchemist, the hopeless romantic with his romantic mask hiding such in Ouran, and even the magician with mystic powers and a smile to melt every heart in Tsubasa! How could the man NOT be Cameron's role model? Cameron has had the chance to try voice acting in the Homestuck fandom, but no one seems to like his voice acting! He didn't know why, but they didn't.

He had the perfect Karkat voice, at least that's what he thought.

"So are you ready yet?" Cameron had stopped to think about Vic and his own voice acting as he was getting himself together. As soon as Gamz broke him out of those thoughts, he got ready at a fast pace. Ten minutes later, he was ready, but they realized that it was only 8. In their bustle, they woke up Gamz's mother up anyways. She gave them money to go around the first floor and buy something from the not so expensive restaurants and maybe something extra at the con before going back to sleep.

Gam and Cameron made sure that on their way down that they were quiet. But when they got down to the floors where the not so fancy restaurants were, they discussed their options without caring which employee they would wake up.

"So Tav is going to meet us there, so we should get him some food too" Gamz looked around.

"IS there something he doesn't like to eat?" Cameron asked.

"He doesn't like eating anything under the term 'angus' I think, but I think that was all he said. He says he likes cow though."

Cameron's eyebrow rose. "Why does he not like eating bull when he likes eating the same shitty thing with just a different gender?"

"Hell if I know, it's just what he told me"

"Okay then, which shitty place here do you think there'd be something for that fucker?"

"How about this place?" Gamz pointed to a Spanish themed restaurant. "He said he was Spanish, maybe he'd like some food from here." Cam had thought about it, and he could tell when he met the kid that he had some kind of faint European accent, but now he knew it was Spanish.

"Well that sure is original. Would you think that maybe he wouldn't like to eat today since you know, he probably eats it a lot?" Cameron asked with a glare in his eye.

"Let's just get him something WE would like to eat. Like some kind of 'll appreciate breakfast more than some Spanish food from some shitty restaurant" Cam added, confidence was in his voice of how right he was.

"Well the people of Spain have their own breakfast too y'know, and I bet in that Spanish restaurant they would have it." Gamz responded.

"Well do you know if Tadeo likes it?"

"No-"

"Well then let's get him regular AMERICAN food okay? Like some eggs and toast or something like that"

"Well it does seem good, I guess..."

"Then let's get it before Vic Mignona does whatever shit he's gonna do!" he commented before marching into an American restaurant that served breakfast. Soon Cameron got eggs for himself and for Tadeo (just in case he didn't like sausage or bacon) and Gamz got a full blown breakfast, pancakes and bacon and all.

"If you run out of money for shopping then I'm not giving you any of my fucking money" Cameron protested in the most naggiest way, however Gamz waved it off. When they collected all of the food, they went out to the front of the hotel, and was now fully able to examine Gamz's cosplay for that day.

First and foremost, Gamz's wig had very, very long black follicles. But the weirdest thing about Gamz's cosplay that Cam had now noticed was the decent sized stuffing he had on his chest. And the look on Cameron's face showed how appalled he was.

"Gamz" Cam said bluntly "The fuck. Why didn't you tell me you were cosplaying a fugly bitch today?" he kept staring at his female Gamzee cosplay.

"Because I do what I want? And secretly, I was kinda thinking that maybe, uh Tadeo will... like what he see, yeah." he chuckled and Cameron face-palmed.

"That's not a way to sway a straight kid, if that's what you're trying to do." Cameron frowned deeply at his attempt to look like a woman

"Well no, Tadeo says he's queer, so I'm just gonna see what the fuck he likes" Gamz replied before seeing the bus come up, and absconded inside on a seat.

He cannot abscond successfully! Cameron soon hops on and finds where he's hiding before sitting next to him. Cameron then proceeds to complain about how fake the cosplay looks. Gamz has no response, because he couldn't give a flying fuck about what he thinks about a cosplay he just pulled together before the con.

Cameron eventually stops nagging, and moves on "So you really like the fucker huh?" he looked over, less anger in his eyes, to his cross playing best friend.

"..." it took Gamz a few seconds to openly admit it. "Okay, yeah I do, a lot. And I always wondered if he also liked me, though he's never said anything that would hint towards it"

Cam could see why Gamz could like the kid so much.

No, wait.

He couldn't.

How the fuck do you love some dumbass who found a way to trip down stairs right and not have his own legs? Very easily, but this was the only real excuse he had in his mind. He though, certainly didn't love him. He thought of him as most girls think of John Egbert. What was that word again? Ah, yes. 'Adorkable'. That word fit Tadeo nicely. Anyways, Cameron watched his friend try to adjust the stuffing a little bit so that it was just a little bit fluffier and round. However, even though he watched this, it didn't mean that it wasn't disturbing. He then after being disturbed for a little while, looked ahead to the drivers' massive window.

The feeling of excitement washed through him. The excitement to be able to see Vic Mignona. The excitement to wear cosplay and not to be looked down upon for it, the excitement of having a great time. He was so eager to get to the convention, the bus wouldn't go fast enough! Even though it took about 5 minutes total to get to the convention.

When they got out, Cameron looked over at Gamz and asked "Okay, what the fuck was Vic supposed to be doing this morning, and where?"

"Hell if I know if he;s even doing anything today" Gamz shrugged. Cameron was burning with rage, and was about ready to take his hands and start choking him.

"To get you out of bed." Gamz smiled "It's a beautiful motherfucking morning my man, so why not get out and carpe diem, you know?" Gamz said before Cameron gave him a punch. Not super hard, but in the end it sure did hurt.

"I hate you SO MUCH right now!" he glared. Lying was an act of betrayal. However, this was the worst time to punch Gamz, because then Tadeo was walking to them. Now Tadeo rushed to his friends' side.

"Oh, Oh Gamz, are you, are you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm plenty fine, my cheek just stings." Gamz said. "I deserved it anyways, it was a pretty nasty thing for me to have done, sorry Cameron" Gamz said. Cameron's eyes moved over to Tadeo, which was staring back at him, and he remembered something.

"Here, we got you breakfast." his cheeks would have been lit had it not been for the gray make up on his face. He then shyly handed over the brown bag that had the eggs and toast in it, throwing in his own. If it was pointed out, he would have said it was an accident, even though he knew he just wasn't hungry that morning. Tadeo gave Cameron a smile that sent a nice chill up his spine.

* * *

><p>OOC:<p>

Got tired of having this sit on my computer, and me wanting to put up more than this for the chapter. Alas, I now have 2 secret santas, an animation, and a remix to do in a while, so I'll have a busy plate while trying to keep this up.

I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, I'll hope you'll forgive me! ;w; See you next chapter!


End file.
